Accidentally in Love
by Vulpeculis
Summary: Ian betrayed Amy. We all know that story. But what if Ian apologized to Amy. Would she accept him? Or would he have to find a way to make Amy trust him, without breaking her heart, again. Ian/Amy Really bad at summarys. srry! IDK what T or K means so..
1. Chapter 1

Accidentally in Love

Why? They were going to win. But of COURSE they had lost. To the Kabras.

Seriously. Could my life get worse? Amy and Dan were ascorted out the door by a social security agent. Aunt Beatrice Whacked us both hard on the cheeks.

Aunt Beatrice ranted on about how stupid we were when Ian and Natalie came out of the building.

"... therfore I am disheinheriteing you both! You'll be going to seperate families. There. Punishment." She huffed.

"WHAT?! You can't seperate us!" Dan screamed. Tugging against one of the other social scurity agents.

"DAN! NO!!" I screamed back. Pulling against the agent who was dragging me to a dark van.

"AMY!!!" He yelled.

"STOP!" Someone yelled. I glanced over a the guy. He muttered something to the social security guy, and Dan ran over to me. We both cried. Dan tried to act tough, but I knew it wasn't worth it.

I knew who got us back together that day. Ian. Ian Kabra. But don't you worry. I still hate the guy's guts.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

Amy. She was always on my mind. On the ride to the airport, I was comletely blacked out, staring out the window to try to see one last glance of Amy, but I knew she was already gone. Natalie was yelling at me for being stupid and getting Amy and Dan to go to the same family. I felt a flash of rage towards her Great Aunt. She had hit her. She would pay for that.

" ARE. YOU. EVEN. LISTENING. TO. ME?!" Natalie screamed.

I glanced over at her.

" Mmm?" I asked dully.

" AGHH!" She sighed in exasperation. " We won? Hello? Be happy. Or atleast act like it. Your not really into that Cahill brat are you?" She asked.

" No–" I lied quickly.

" Don't lie." She snapped.

" I– uh. I don't love her Natalie. There." I said. turning back towards the window.

I wished I could make Korea up to Amy. I wish I could tell her how much I really did like her. For her to trust me again. I smiled. I was a Kabra, I had gotten everything I ever wanted. I would surely be able to get this too.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

My brother is in love.

With a girl who dresses like a color blind homeless person. Can't he find himself someone worthy of him. Please. A poor orphan, poor! Who, again, dresses like a color blind homless person. She isn't even pretty. I thought Ian had good taste. Apparently not. I can't let him keep up with this. I know he loves her. I will HAVE to make him snap out of it. Look at him. He looks like he is drooling. Ugh.

Ian. When will you learn. She is totally, totally pointless.


	2. Chapter 2

Hey Guys! Thanks for reading my story. It is seriously just my first story. I forgot to do all the disclaimer thingies in my 1st chapter so, here it is: I don't own the 39 Clues *sniffle* Nor do I own the song, Accidentally in Love.

Let me tell you this now. Our adopting dude, hasn't told us his name yet. He looks freaky familiar but we know nothing about him. He's scary, he doesn't even like nijas, ok. How can I live with a guy who nothing in common with me? Seriously.

The drive "home" if you wanna call it that, was super long. When I got to the house, finally, I couldn't help but gasp. Seriously, the house was huge! Well, not HUGE as uncle Alistair's house, but HUGE! It was all white with a fountain in the middle of the dive way, which was in circle format. I did a quick look around to see if any one was watching us. I glanced over at Amy. She looked really scared. I'm not gonna tell you I wasn't nervous either. We were practically trained not to be. For all we know, this guy was blood thirsty Madrigal… let's not talk about that…. Madrigals aren't for the faint hearted… I think. We never got to meet them. But just know this, I don't wanna.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\//\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/

We were half way to London when I noticed Ian looking like he was plotting something. I honestly thought that he was just faking back in Korea. Sigh. I wish. I am to glamorous, fabulous, spectacular, beautiful, and rich to have a poor, ugly, orphan as my sister in law. Hopefully, she won't trust Ian ever again, and I will not have to worry about that. Poor Ian, he has to get his heart trampled on by the girl. Ha! This so much fun to witness.

I truly do wish Ian hadn't go the social services to put the back together again. I believe that separating two monkeys from each other isn't that wrong. Honestly, some people belong in a zoo.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\//\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/

I hope I never see him again. He even makes me mad when I hear his name. Ian Kabra this Ian Kabra that. He took my heart, cut it in two, and put it back again. How could anyone do that? I had thought that he was different. But I knew better now. He was worse than any boy on the planet. I would never love him again. Never. Never. Never. I aimlessly wandered around the fancy hallways of the third floor when I found the library. I opened the door. It was beautiful. Rows and rows of books lined the oak shelves. I skimmed through all the titles. Never had I seen so many. There were some I had never even heard of. As I neared the final shelf, I saw the Cahill symbols. All of them, with one massive M in the middle.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\//\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/

Yeah! So people. We all know what the M stands for right? Well, I am not going to tell you why just yet. You will have to wait till the next chapter. And I seriously need some ideas for an Ian/Amy thing. HELP!! Or there will be no love in my love story… how would I do that??


	3. Chapter 3

I bolted from the library in a desperate attempt to get to Dan before the Madrigals got to him. I ran down all three flights of stairs I had come up. I saw our adoptee sitting at the kitchen table. He smiled and I tried to smile back, but I was really nervous. He continued to read his newspaper article.

" D-d-do y-you k-k-know where D-dan is?" I stuttered.

" Yes. He is outside, at the basket ball hoop I believe." He said in a rather wise, all-knowing sort of way. It was deadly serious, but at the same time rather calming, in a really weird way.

"Thanks." I said, realizing I didn't stutter that time. Strange. Very, very strange.

"Dan! Dan! I yelled.

"What?" Dan replied.

"I have to tell you something"

" What?" Dan repeated, getting bored now.

I told him what I saw in a whisper. His eyes got wider and wider until I

was sure they would of popped out of his head.

" You mean… we're, like, prisoners? Of the Madrigals?"

I nodded my head. "Something like that, yeah."

"Oh." He exclaimed. "That's convenient."

"Dan! We have to get away!" I said in a low whisper.

" Not now. We need to study him first. Maybe he's not going to kill us."

" Maybe. But let's not take to many chances." I said.

"Sure sure–" Dan said.

" What?"

" HOSE FIGHT!!!" He yelled turning on the hose that lay be his feet.

"AHHH!!" I screamed trying to get away from him.

Honestly, that was about the funnest thing Dan and I ever came up with.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

" Yes sir." I said into the phone. " They know."

"Are you sure?!" MacIntyre said, surprised.

"Positive." I replied, watching Grace's grandchildren play with the hose. I couldn't help but smile.

"You watched them the entire time right?" He said quite suddenly.

"Yes. They will make fine members of our branch, William."

" Eh. You are sure?" He said anxiously.

" Yes, yes. Calm down. Amy will make a great–" I began.

"Shhhh!!!" He said, cutting me off. "Any one could be listening in!"

"Then shouldn't we end this friendly little conversation?"

" Don't you dare hang up on me F–" He yelled, before I hung up on him. I stood up and walked to the window. Amy was running away from Dan who was currently trying to get her wet with the hose. I sighed. It had been a very long time since we had children in our branch.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

10:34 P.M.

Wow. We get to go to bed anytime we want. To bad we have to ditch this guy soon. Well, he deserves it. Any way. Amy and I don't have to share a room. How awesome is that? When we lived with Aunt Beatrice we had to share a room. That was horrible.

Amy wanted the room to be pink or blue, but I wanted it to be green or red. Something cool. At one point I even wanted it black cause our Au pair at the time had been goth. She hadn't lasted a full week. But then again, that OTHER one who thought she had a super power, didn't even last a full 10 minutes. I thought she was cool. Nellie was the only one that lasted more than a month, but that was only because of the clues though. The entire thing seemed like a dream to me.

One minute I am a nobody, the next, I'm part of the worlds greatest heritage!

A knock came from the door. I went to go answer it. It was, no duh, Amy.

"What?" I moaned.

" Just a little nervous, that's all. What if he poisoned us in our food? What if he poisons us in our sleep? What if–" She started.

" Goodnight Amy." I said closing my door.

" Dan wait!" She whispered.

" What?!" I moaned again.

"Just be careful, all right?" She said quietly.

I had an unexpected flutter of guilt in my heart.

" Yeah. Sure, 'night Amy"

" Good night, Dan." She whispered.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

Thanks for reading guys! Jolle8, I really like your idea, so this is why I'm:

Going to use it

Why I am posting this so early.

Thanks for reviewing!! I know, I have supernatural powers that make me see into the future. ;)


	4. Chapter 4

Cerberus: IAN!!! YOUR TURN TO DO THE DISCLAIMER.

Ian: **sigh** Cerberus does not own the 39 clues. OR the song.

Cerberus: Thank you Ian.

Ian: Hmph. Am I going to be in this chapter?

Cerberus: Of course , little evil one.

Ian: Hey wait a minute–

Cerberus: On with the story.

Ian: I will sue! I will sue you and–

Cerberus: QUIET!

I strolled down the halls of my mansion, on my floor, to my grand bathroom. I opened the door to wash my gorgeous face. On the top floor, Ian's floor, I could almost hear him up there. Tossing and turning in his bed. If it were abut any other girl, I would feel quite bad, but it had to be that Cahill girl. I remember that girl who was desperately in love with my brother. He refused to even look at her. Maybe if I could get him to look at her, he might see an even more beautiful girl than Amy…

I picked up my cellphone, and dialed her number.

"Helloooo?" She said after one ring.

" Hello." I purred into the phone. " This is Natalie Ka–"

"Your Ian's sister!" she said, rushed. ' I uh- I really like your hair and um… uh.. your eye color and-"

"Please," I said "not now. If you still want Ian, meet me at my house at twelve." (A/N: Who WANTS Ian??)

There. I thought as I hung up. Now Ian can learn who is worthy of his love. Hey. This girl was way richer, too.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

In the morning Amy and I got out of our beds and went down the stairs for breakfast. Amy had decided that we needed to know who the hack this guy was.

" Goodmorning children." He said cheerfully. Then I started having doubts. Seriously. This was an OLD guy. How could he be dangerous?

Amy poked me in the ribs. Hard.

"Ow." I muttered under my breath. I took a deep breath and began reciting the words Amy and I had come up with last night.

"So. We were wondering-" I began.

"Who I am?" He said calmly.

"Yeah. Something like that."

He smiled.

" I am Fiske Cahill." The old dude said.

"Right. Nice to know." I started to walk away to get cereal when I realized he had said Cahill.

"Wow, wait a minute–" I began.

"You're a Cahill too?" Amy said. She didn't stutter. Weird.

He nodded.

" You're a Madigal." I said.

He nodded.

" Do you talk, a lot? Or do you just kinda, um, yeah."

He did something different. He cocked his head like I was crazy.

" So what? Why did you take us in?" I said. I was really losing my patience.

" Because. You are my sister's grandchildren, my other sisters adopted children, my niece's children, and I am your great uncle."

We stared at him like he was from outer space.

Suddenly, his phone rang.

"Hello?" Fiske said.

"Yes, I just told them."

"Now listen here–What? You do. Oh. Ok. Yes, that is a good idea."

"Yes. OK. Bye." He said.

" MacIntyre wants to meet you two at one of our bases. At twelve sharp today."

"Okay." Amy squeaked.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\


	5. Chapter 5

"All right Charlotte, I know you still want Ian, and I am sure that you will get him, but we have to work for it." Natalie said.

"Yes, I will work for him." Charlotte said. Charlotte had had a crush on Ian since the first grade when she moved to London from Paris. She, who had been beautiful, always presumed that Ian had liked her back. But no love letters ever came from Ian. From other boys, yes.

But none from Ian.

Now, sitting here learning about a girl he fell in love with, made her feel horrible. How could he like a poor, ugly, orphan over her? She was perfect in every way. She had brilliant chestnut hair, and very dark blue eyes, almost violet. How could anyone refuse her? She was glamorous. Ian would be hers, and very, very soon.

"Come. He is in his room." She said to Charlotte.

Charlotte followed Natalie up five flights of stairs, panting by the by the time they reached the top.

"Ian!" Natalie called in a shrill voice.

"What?" He said, sounding unusually depressed.

"Charlotte is here."

"What did I do to deserve this?" He asked upset.

"Why Ian," Charlotte purred. "It is I, your future girlfriend. Cope with it."

"NEVER!" He yelled.

Natalie sighed. This was not going her way.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/

Fiske loaded Amy and Dan into the car, of which, was a very nice BMW coupe.

"I wanna sit up front! I wanna sit up front!" Dan whined.

"No." Fiske and Amy said firmly.

"Uhhhh!" Dan complained and glared dejectedly out the window.

30 minutes later we arrived at the headquarters.

"Sick." Dan said as we walked through the doors.

"Wow." Amy said as she saw the massive M in the middle of the wall.

It was silver with a white trim against a black frame.

They then wandered to the elevator and went down three floors.

Ding. The elevator sounded as it lurched to a stop.

"Welcome." McIntyre said as Amy, Dan , and Fiske entered the

dark room.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

"Natalie." Ian said through clenched teeth. "We need to talk. Now."

"All right Ian." Natalie said like angel.

Ian stormed through his halls until they reached a private spot.

"What are you thinking?!" He whispered outraged. "How dare you bring HER into my house!"

"This isn't just your house, Ian." Natalie said coldly.

"Yes well, I do have a say in who comes onto MY floor thank you very much."

"I am just trying to help you, Ian, admit it! Amy HATES you. Get. Over. Her. She is pointless. She's poor, ugly, stup–" She began, before Ian hit her.

" Silence. I will have NONE of this!" he said, and raged down his halls.

Though Natalie didn't want to understand why, she could see the hurt in Ian's eyes.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

"… and this is the main lounge, dedicated to our own, Grace Cahill." McIntyre concluded.

It was almost too much for a fourteen year old girl to take in. Amy Cahill thought. She glanced around the white room with a tree painted in grass green. She looked close and realized that it was a family tree, Rasputin, Abigal Adams, and so many more. It stopped at her parents.

"Mr. McIntyre…" Amy whispered.

"Yes, child?" He replied.

"Why aren't Dan and I up on the tree?"

"You haven't been accepted yet."

"Wh-" I began.

"I'll get to the details later, dear."

I nodded my head. This was going to be a very exciting day.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

Ok! So people. I need your honest opinion.

I can

Skip 25 years into the future, then in the next chapter there is Garenteed (sp) OR

I can make it extra boring and take 25 years of Amy and Ian's life and never update the story again because it got WAY too boring. I have it all down in my head either way.

YOU CHOOSE PEOPLE!!!


	6. Chapter 6

**Okay, so for this chapter I decided to do BOTH options since it was a TIE. So The New Ace of Spies, DON'T YOU DARE BLOCK ME FROM YOUR STORIES. I JUST DID A POPULAR VOTE.**

**Now that that is cleared up, I don't own the 39 Clues. Are you happy now?**

"…. I, Amy Cahill, except my upcoming position, and except that I am, as of today, a Madrigal." Amy said, shocked she didn't stutter.

"Welcome." McIntyre said as he handed each of them a black paint covered… paintbrush. Dan and Amy made their way over to the hand painted tree and signed their names just bellow their parents. They remained by the tree for a moment of silence as McIntyre had said to do previously. The clock chimed twelve, and Amy and Dan were allowed to make noise again.

"That. Was. Awesome!" He yelled

"Great, Dan." Amy said. "You okay?"

"I'm AWESOME!!" Dan howled.

"Are you sure…" Amy trailed.

"Huh… yes. Amy. I- am- sure." Dan panted. Running around a room twenty times could do that to you.

"Hilarious." Amy said batting Dan in the ear.

"They will make great members of our branch." McIntyre whispered into Fiske's ear.

"They defiantly will."

25 Years Later

Amy Cahill hopped off her private jet and casually strolled into the London airport. She'd been here before, this was her sixth time in London for a meeting.

See, ever since Amy had become a branch leader, Fiske, McIntyre, and her entire branch insisted on spoiling her rotten. Private jets, her choice of meeting places, five star hotels, etc.

Any way, Amy strengthened her pace to a speed walk and grabbed the most recent newspaper and quickly scanned the title.

_Ian Kabra leaves Victoria Gambone_

Amy's heart skipped a beat. She knew first hand how hard it is for Ian Kabra to leave someone…

No! not now. I have my branch to think about. Amy thought to herself.

She sat down at on a bench in the airport and waited for her ride.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

Sigh. What an eventful day. Ian thought to himself. Victoria was never a good branch leader. Pff. All she did was sit there.

For the first time in hours, Ian allowed his thoughts to wander to Amy.

Ahh. Maybe I'll get lucky and she'll be a member of my branch. Then I could keep an eye on her.

Ian sat down at his computer desk and checked his schedule. He was supposed to be at the airport in ten minutes. Quickly, he got up and left his desk and hurried into his limo, awaiting him.

Along the drive to the airport, Ian couldn't help but think about Amy some more. By the time he had gotten to the airport, he knew that he had to win Amy's heart back, and be very careful, not to break it.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

Where's Simon? Amy thought to herself as she glanced around the cream colored hallway, bustling with tourists.

Slowly strolling down the halls as if he owned, Ian Kabra came right over to the private seating section, hopefully, without noticing her.

But of course, the worst thing that cold happen, happened.

**Oh!!! Cliffy!! Yay!!! Sorry for the wait guys!!!! SO SORRY!!!**

**Review!!!!**


	7. The fake New Ace of Spies

Who ever The *fake* New Ace of Spies is, you REALLY need to stop ruining it FOR. EVERYONE. NOW. Admit it, The Real New Ace Of Spies asked you, like, twenty times to stop, so yeah.

The *real* New Ace of Spies can really write well, and I'd really not want them to stop updating their stories.

So whoever you are (and I'm pretty sure you know if I'm talking to you or not) you really need to stop. Maybe you should make a REAL account. Just don't copy us cause our pen names cause they are cool, ok?

KEEP THE PEACE. UPDATE STORIES. BE HAPPY.

Yeah… ok… that's done.

I promise I'll update soon. I have a really good idea of how to not make an exact copy of "To Forget Everything."

Hope I wasn't to mean to you!!  I'm too nice. Or so you think…

MWHAHA!!


	8. Chapter 7

Amy watched in horror as Ian eyed her and walked over to sit next to her.

"Well Amy," Ian purred. "A very long time, and yet no see."

" Th-th-that s-s-s-sounds really w-w-weird." Amy stuttered.

Ian tilted his head and smiled. After all these years, she still kept her adorable stutter.

Ian stared into her frightened green eyes for something around three seconds before looking away.

"Where are you Simon?" Ian heard Amy whisper.

Immediately Ian felt tense and protective. He slowly tried to calm down. Who ever this Simon was, he had better watch out.

"So Amy," Ian began. " Did you ever find out your branch?" Ian said.

" N-no Comment." She said, tripping over herself.

"Alright." Ian said.

Ian glanced over at the newspaper her fist was clutching. He glanced at the title. The same article he had been reading in the limousine.

"There's Simon." Amy said quietly. Ian glanced out the wide window and watched a jet black limo gracefully slide into view. So Simon wasn't her British boyfriend. Good. Ian thought as a sly smile slid onto his face.

"Goodbye and I honestly hope I never have to see you again." She said without stuttering.

_She can be so cute, standing up to me like that. _Ian thought. He smiled. As soon as Amy was in her limo, Ian grabbed his phone and canceled his business meeting in Paris, this was simply too important to miss.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

"WHERE IS CHARLOTTE WHEN I NEED HER?!" Miss Natalie Kabra yelled into her glamorous, specialized, iPhone.

"M-m-ma'am, I as-s-sure you that Charlotte Chancey would be delighted to talk with you if she could b-b-b-but-" The office man on the other side of his second-class phone stammered.

" I DON'T CARE." Natalie boomed into her phone. "Get her to call me the SECOND she can."

She hung up. Natalie had a huge crisis. Amy Cahill was back into her brother's life. All she had to do was look at the gooney grin on her brother's other wise, handsome face. She needed to get Ian a new girlfriend before a sniveling, poor, ugly, rotten, orphan, too happy and then too sad, idiot girl named Amy Cahill could take the roll. If he ever got Amy to trust her that is.

Charlotte, who had gotten even more miraculously beautiful, was still, well, in love with Ian and would do anything to get Ian to be hers.

Natalie needed a very quick way that would work, to get Ian in love with Charlotte, and so she never have to worry about Amy again.

_Sigh_. This was going to be more difficult then she wanted it to.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

"Yo yo yo! Amy Cahill! Why aren't you listening to me?" Dan sang in a hideous voice, off pitch to what ever he was singing.

"Yeah? What?" Amy said lazily. Dan could tell something was wrong.

"Wow wow wow!" Dan said. " What's wrong?"

" Guess who I saw at the airport?"

"Oh no! I knew it! I knew this was gonna happen!"

"Dan I-" Amy said, trying to cut him off.

" How come you didn't tell me! I knew it! I knew it! I knew it!"

"Dan I-" Amy said, boldly trying to cut him off again.

'I KNEW YOU WOULD RUN INTO JESSE MCCARTNY AT THE AIRPORT! HE'S ON TOUR! DID YOU GET ME HIS AUTOGRAPH??"

" DAN, I DID NOT RUN INTO JESSE MCCARTNY AT THE AIRPORT. I RAN INTO IAN KABRA." She yelled.

The line went quiet.

"Ooh." Dan said as if wincing. " Ouch."

"Yeah."

"Hey Amy-"

"Dan I need you to come out here."

" Amy, look. You know I can't because I have a huge meeting in Japan soon."

" Huh." Amy said through her nose.

" Hey. Just think about this. In a couple of weeks, there will be OUR VERY FIRST,awesome, CARNIVAL! Boom! WITH ALL CAHILLS NEAR AND FAR IN ONE COUNTRY, WHAT WILL HAPPEN? Will there be war? Will there be peace? One thing is for sure– there will defiantly be food poising!"

"Doesn't that kind of rule out the 'will there be peace' thing?"

"Well, yeah. I was just kind of saying that for the affect."

" Rrright." Amy stressed.

"Two weeks; carnival and mua." Dan said attempting one French word.

"Yeah Dan–" Amy began.

" Yeah, yeah? What, I, I gotta go Amy. Hey Amy? Call you as soon as I can ok? Ok. Gotta go! Chao!" Dan said, then the line crackled, and went dead.

"Ok." Amy whispered. " See you soon Dan."

This wasn't working out. Her first few minutes in London, not days, minutes, had turned out to be a disaster.

_I hope it gets better in the morning._ Amy thought. She should of known that her weeks here, were only going to get worse.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

Ian glided gracefully through the hallways of the main Lucian Headquarter. He seemed like he might set off a bomb or poison the nearest living person who dared to get in his way. But really, Ian was beside himself with joy. Amy was on his turf? Please. No one could be happier. Then again, no one could be angrier either.

Natalie Kabra took the best surveillance pictures of Amy Cahill and went to all the guys randomly. If you haven't guessed already, she was trying to get someone to fall in love with Amy. On her 78th try, she finally found someone, literally drooling over Amy Cahill's picture.

His name was Teddy Hastings.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

Teddy Hastings had never seen anyone so beautiful in his life. Besides Natalie of course. But Amy… she was too good to be an option.

"Excellent." Natalie said, not bothering to hide the relief in her voice. "Keep the photo. I'll run some files and, she's yours."

"Really…" Teddy always wanted a real girlfriend. Back at school, Teddy had always been second best to Ian Kabra. Grades, polo, rowing, skiing, looks, popularity, everything. Why they were friends, the school had thought they knew the story. Really, Teddy wasn't positively sure why he was ever friends with Kabra.

"We do, have a problem though." Natalie said, hesitating a little.

"What?" Teddy said.

"Um…" Natalie said.

" What?!" He urged her.

"Ian is in love with her too."

Ian. Again.

"No way." Teddy said, trying to control his rage.

"Yes."

"Well I'm done being second best to him. I'm through with. Done. Done. Done." Teddy exclaimed. " AMY CAHILL IS MINE AND WILL ALWAYS BE!!!" He screamed storming of, leaving a frightened Natalie Kabra in his wake.

"What have I done?" Natalie whispered. Little did Natalie and Teddy know, that Ian had been watching the whole time.

"So, Teddy." Ian whispered to the wall. "I have competition?" He smirked. "I wish you the best of luck old friend, Amy Cahill will never be yours. She. Is. Mine."

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

Dun Dun Dun!! Yeah!! LET IT BEGIN!!

Reviews are totally accepted.

As with ideas, and reviews

and ideas and reviews

and ideas and reviews

and ideas and reviews

and ideas and reviews

and ideas and reviews

and ideas and reviews

and ideas and reviews

and ideas and reviews

and ideas and reviews

and ideas and reviews

and ideas and reviews

and ideas and reviews

and– you get the point.


	9. Authors note 2?

People I am DEAD out of ideas. I have no ideas at all and I know I have a good little starter but I need ideas!! IDEAS. IDEAS. IDEAS. I just can't put my thoughts on what I want to on paper.

Try to update when I can.

Oh yeah, some of you peeps asked questions in your reviews, I'll try and answer some.

1. Why does Amy not stutter to her foster parent: Because Fiske was Grace+Beatrice's brother and he is very nice to them… she may in the future though…

2. What happened to Aunt Beatrice: Basically, Aunt Beatrice something like 85-95 years old so, yeah.

3. Who the heck is SIMON: Smooth. I said this in an earlier chapter but I don't care so… Simon is Amy's driver.

4. Will she tell them though: Eventually, yes.

5. Is the girl who wants Ian Sinead: Definatly not! She is Charlotte… what? Gambone or something. Sheesh! I can't even remember my own characters! What is wrong with me?! Yeah, I think people make Sinead like Ian so that they make someone actually like Ian. He's a hard guy to like. He was nice…until he tried to kill Amy. JerkheadIanCobraIdon'tcareifyouarearichguyyouareajerk. *Pants* But I still think and Ian/Amy is awesome.

Sorry if I missed your question! I'm pretty sure I didn't though… I'll try and do a little question answer like thingie every now and again. Not a lot of them just every now and again.


	10. Chapter 8

"… yes yes yes! The other branches have miraculously have lead the charge into finding the Madrigals. Can you picture it? The Ekats, Janus, and the Tomas. When was the last time the Ekats and Tomas have worked together? Back before she stole his what-ever-she-took? This could result in the power of the Lucians downfall!" A represtentive of the Poison Department said, practically hyperventilating.

"Sir, do you honestly believe that my branch will become invisible?" Ian said with a frostily calm tone leaning over the man.

"Uh… Um… well, I don't know ,but–"

"Let's repeat the question. Do you or do you not believe my branch will become invisible?" Ian whispered with that same, threatening tone of voice.

"No sir. Not at all sir." The frightened man squeaked.

"Good." Ian said leaning back into his chair. "If none of you remember, we Lucians have been stalking the Madrigals ever since, what was it? World War Two? Or was even before that?"

"Sirs and madams." A women from the Training Course for Lucian Children, TCLC, spoke up. "We have taken a vote from the branches and decided it best to cancel the carnival this year. Furthermore, sir," She said, speaking directly to Ian. " many branches have yet to see your fabulous balls, sir. The majority of each branch sent you emails and letters I presume?"

Ian nodded.

"It is entirely up to you of course."

"Yes, I think that is an idea." Ian decided.

"We could always replace the Carnival dates with your ball." She pondered.

"Hmm… strange. That's exactly what I have been considering for this entire time. Anyone with half a brain should be able to figure that out, don't you agree?" Ian said calmly.

She reddened and sat down.

"Look at the time. Our meeting is over." As soon as Ian said that, the noon bell rang. Ian quickly got out of his chair and speed walked out the room.

Ian took 12 floors down the in the elevator. The shining white marble floors showed a reflection of the blood red Lucian crest behind Ian's back. When Ian got out of the building he started walking the café of his liking.

"Finally." Ian said as he briskly walked through the humble doors of the café. He sat in the quietest corner with the cleanest table, thank you very much. He slowly sipped his cappuccino.

21 new emails.

Really people? Couldn't a handsome, rich, athletic, charming, modest man ever get a break?

"Can I get a warm decaf coffee here?" A flustered women coming in from the rain said.

"Why o' course madam." Said the man from behind the counter.

"Thank you." She sighed. Ian let his eyes slowly drift up to the familiar voice.

And there she was.

Amy Cahill, that's who.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

Yeah! Finally! An update! Sorry, guys! *avoids the flying tomatoes*** I'm SORRY! I'M SORRY! PLEASE DON'T HURT ME! AHHHH!!!!!**

**Ok.. ok… I deserved that… at least now I have something to work on.**

**I KNOW IT'S SHORT. DON'T KILL ME. THANK EVERYBODY WHO GAVE MUA IDEAS!!! THANK YOU!!! I'M TOTALLY OVER USING THE CAPS LOCK THINGIE AREN'T I??? YEAH!!!!!!!**

**Review!!! **


	11. Chapter 9

Ian tried not to choke to death on his cappuccino as Amy sat in the oak table three spots behind him. As he was hoping that Amy wouldn't notice him so he could think of something to say, Amy looked up.

" Uh… I-I-ian?" She stuttered.

Ian slowly turned around.

"Amy." Ian purred.

She stared blankly at him. Her mouth slightly agape, and her eyes wide, with her head a little bit lopsided she looked terrified. She swallowed– hard.

Ian got up with his cappuccino and slinked over to Amy's table. She stared at his chair he was pulling out. Her wide jade eyes weren't blinking as much as normal.

_Cute. _Ian thought as he took in Amy's current appearance.

* * *

Amy was absolutely terrified. She figured that once Ian came over to sit down at her poor, poor, Ian-germ-infested-table, there would be no stopping him. Part of her was in a dream cloud, very happy that he had come over, but the sad majority of her was trying to find away out of this situation no human being should ever have to face.

"W-w-what do you w-w-w-want I-ian?" She asked, hating her stuttering more and more.

Ian smiled at her.

_Gosh, he could be so… so… handsome… I didn't just think that,_ Amy thought to herself.

"Well, love–"

"Don't. Call. Me. 'Love'" She said through clenched teeth to stop herself from shivering even though she wasn't cold.

He smiled again.

"Alright Amy," He said, sitting down. " seeing that you want get along with me, I'll just sit here. Until we can of course." He added with a flick of his arched eye brow.

Amy blinked.

"O-o-ok…"

They sat there for twenty minutes like that. Not saying a word. Finally, Ian broke the silence.

"I don't know if your branch told you already, but," He paused for effect. "the Carnival was canceled. You knew that correct?"

" No. I didn't." She said, surprised she didn't stutter.

He noticed. _Was just a trick of the light? Or were his eyes actually brimming with hope? _Amy thought to herself. _Of course not. Why would they? _

" Oh, well. Your branch will probably tell you sooner or later, but saying that were both right here, I might as well tell you know. The Carnival is going to be replaced with a ball. At my house."

"Oh." She said.

They sat in silence for a little while longer.

"Amy? I, I have to ask you something." He said in his silky British accent.

She took her time looking up.

"What is it Ian?" She whispered.

"If I asked you to–" Ian was cut off by the sound Amy's cell phone.

"Yes, what? No. I'm at– Who am I with? Really Fiske Cahill? Is that necessary? Fine I'll tell you. I'm with Ian Kabra. No. He didn't try to kill me . Yet." She added with a quick look at Ian who was silently listening in on there conversation. " Yes Fiske. Really Fiske? Are you kidding Fiske? Are you insane Fiske? No he hasn't tried to kill me, I told you that already. Alright. I'll see you then. 2:30. At, at what? Who meets at Big Ben? Are you kidding me? That's crazy. Fine! I'll see you there Fiske. FISKE FOR THE LAST TIME. I. AM. NOT. BEING. KILLED. BY. COBRA!" She yelled. " Kabra whichever. Alright Fiske see you soon. I'm hanging up now… Bye!"

Ian had one eye brow raised higher then the other.

"Well. That was interesting. I've gotta go." She said grabbing her bags.

" See you?" Ian asked.

"Maybe, Ian. Maybe."

At least that was nicer then no.

* * *

He'd done it. He'd finally got a maybe out of Amy Cahil. This was working brilantly. Now if only he could get her to go to the ball… later. As he rode home, he remembered hearing Amy say something about meeting a Fiske Cahil at 2:30 at Big Ben. He quickly got out his laptop and searched for every living Fiske Cahil there was in London.

This was going to take a very long time.

And hour later, Ian realized that if he was going to see Amy and this man, he'd better go.

On the ride to the clock tower, Ian prepared himself for disappointment. _This could possibly end very badly _he told himself. Slowly, he rode to what he thought would be the most tragic thing in his life.

* * *

**I'm SOOOOOOOOO Sorry for not updating in like forever but… HW IN 7TH GRADE IS A LOT. I'm sorry!! Thank you for the people who inspired me and yeah…. You guys are awesome!!!**

**Update on In Too Deep.**

**There isn't ANY describing it. I LOVE IT!!!!!!!!!! Ian 3 Amy!!!!! Yeah!!!!! FINALLY Ian. And it took his MOTHER to get it through to Amy and she STILL doesn't believe it. WE GET TO FIND OUT THEIR BRANCH SOON!! AGHHH!!!!!!! They better :**

**1. MADRIGALS. Period.**

**2. Lucians. An exception.**

**3. Ekats. A HUGE exception.**

**Anything else and I track down the guy who wrote it and use my ninja powers to chuck him off Everest. Aren't I peaceful?? That's were my awesome avatar comes from……… You guys can all see the connection? Good! Who couldn't??**


	12. Chapter 10

Your serious? I really need a disclaimer? Wow. If you honestly thought I owned the 39 clues, you may be crazy. Right Dan?

DAN: Hee-ya! (smashes into a tree.)

ME: Ok… Moving on!

Ian swiftly hopped out of his limousine and glanced around the setting. He was early. Amy and _Fiske _were to be here in twenty minutes. As he looked casually to the east, a group of young women stared at Ian as if he were a glamorous ray of sunlight. He carelessly skipped over them, looking for Amy. When he glanced back at the women, he felt shocked to actually recognize one of them. Charlotte, naturally, had to be there.

He quickly slinked to another section, to his relief was farther away from _her _and had a better view of the road.

Twenty minutes later, Ian recognized Amy's copper hair. He followed her, keeping a good twenty or thirty meters behind her. She stopped in a shadowed corner, keeping a low profile Ian watched the seen unfold silently.

* * *

"You wanted to see me Fiske?" Amy whispered to the elderly man.

"Yes my, dear. I had some things to tell you." He said sounding restrained.

"Ok…"

"You remember the Clue hunt? And you remember whom you called… 'The Man In Black'?"

"How do you–" Amy began.

" Amy, please–" Fiske tried.

"No, wait a minute. How do you know all of this? You knew about–"

"Amy, just hold on for a–"

"– Nataylia, too. How are you getting this information, Fiskey?" She hissed softly, using the nickname Dan had given him. Just to annoy him, but they still used it.

"Amy." He said looking at the ground. "I was the Man In Black."

There was an awkward moment of silence.

"Wh-why didn't you t-tell us bef-fore." She whispered.

"We decided it was better to wait." Fiske said quietly.

"Who's we?!" Amy silently screamed. "Who else was in on this?"

"McIntyre."

"McIntyre's been dead for years. Fiske? You had years to tell us. Why?"

He said nothing.

"N-never mind. I can't believe–" She shook her head. "Fine. Just fine."

Amy turned on her heal and sped walked away, crying, trying to find a cab.

* * *

Dan Cahill, super-awesome-ninja-in-training, was "practicing" in his "studio" when he got the call.

"Someone had better be dead, or I'm gonna kill you." He yelled. No one messed up his training course. No one.

"D-d-dan? Is that y-y-you?"

"Wow. Amy what's wrong?"

"F-F-fisk l-lied. H-h-he w-w-was the Man in Black."

There was an awkward moment of silence.

"That changes things doesn't it?"

Amy didn't say anything at all.

* * *

Natalie Kabra was through. All this work for years to try and make Ian happy, and Natalie could finally see the light.

There truly was only one person that could make Ian happy.

That person was Amy Cahill.

And now she had gotten Ian competition and a love-sick girl who would kill anyone in her way. Kill. Really. She'd done it before and she could easily do it again. Realizing this horrific fact, Natalie quickly tracked down Amy's cell phone number, and dialed it.

_Ring. Ring. Ring. Ring._

Natalie held her breath as Amy answered the phone.

"Hello?" Someone answered in a really dull voice.

"Hello Amy, it's Natalie Kabra. I hope your day has been pleasant?"

There was a pause.

"W-w-what do you want?" She asked in a very small voice.

"Oh, I just wanted to know how you have been in the last few years and such."

"R-right."

"No really. Have you seen Ian yet? He's been dying to–" Natalie was cut off by someone knocking on her door. "Uh… just a moment please!" I'll be right there!"

"What? What's he been dying to do?" She asked.

"Oh, Amy? Why can everyone see it but you?"

"See what?"

"Well? Do me a favor? Can I meet you tomorrow for lunch and try to settle things out?"

Anther pause.

"Alright Natalie. Where?" Amy said.

"How about," Natalie thought about this. A place Ian would never go, as with Charlotte, Teddy, or Victoria.

Victoria. That could be a problem.

"Natalie?"

"Oh! Yes! Sorry? Oh, um? How about… my place!" Natalie exclaimed. No one ever visited her. I mean, except the cleaners, waxers, lawn mower men, dusters, cooks, tailors, and guests for parties. But that wasn't that many people, correct?

"Alright… I'm going to need a address…"

"Right um,"

BAM BAM BAM!

"JUST A MOMNET!" Natalie yelled at the door.

Natalie quickly told her the address.

"See you then!" Natalie said cheerfully.

Natalie stormed over to the door to find a tear stained Victoria.

"Oh… um…" Natalie began. " Victoria?"

Victoria sniffled.

"I talked to the therapist you told me to talk to. He asked me, 'Victoria, do you truly believe this Ian Kabra ever actually loved you'. And Natalie, I want to know what you think now"

Natalie said nothing.

"He didn't? Did he? Never?'

"I'm sure he liked you Victoria," Natalie tried.

"Please don't lie. I've had enough people lying to me." She whispered.

" He probably never loved you Victoria. I'm sorry."

Victoria sniffled again. "I probably should have known. Well, I'm moving to Paris soon. It was nice knowing you."

Natalie watched Victoria leave. The ding of the elevator doors brought her back to reality.

Natalie glanced at her calendar. Just one week to the ball.

Just one week.

* * *

Yeah!!!!! I updated!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! I'm so SORRY!!!!!!!! Busy. Busy. Busy. Not very fun.

BUT NOT TO FEAR!!!!!!!! I have AWESOME IDEAS!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

You see the green button thingie???? Go on ahead!!!!

CLICK. IT. CLICK. IT. CLICK. IT!!!!

Double dog dare you to!!!!!

CLICK. IT. CLICK. IT. CLICK. IT!!!!!!!

I will TRY to update soon peeps!!!!!

See ya!!!!


	13. Meeting with Natalie

Hello people!!!!! Thank you for reading!!!!

Disclaimer: Why do I BOTHER?! It is down right obvious that I don't own 39 Clues or Romeo and Juliet. Yeah…

Amy wasn't quite sure what was wrong with her. She knew accepting Natalie Kabra's offer was defiantly something she should of avoided. But she couldn't resist. Something about Ian? What? Nothing came to her whenever she tried to figure it out. She had to cancel all sorts of meetings to see Natalie for probably somewhere around fifteen minutes. The car stopped to a halt snapping her back to reality. She glanced around the estate. Country was more like it.

The place was huge. All white with a elephant-sized fountain in the middle of the oval shaped driveway. She climbed up the white marble stairs. There was no doorbell. Perhaps an estate this large didn't need one. Maybe this was stupid. She should probably just go. Just as Amy turned around however, a voice from a hidden speaker sounded in a very bored tone.

"Can I help you." She said, making it sound more like a statement.

"Um… I'm here to meet with… Natalie K-k-kabra?" Just saying the name made shivers go down her spine.

"Oh. 'You Amy Caugh-hill?"

"Um.. yes? Amy Cayhill." Pronouncing her last name very clearly.

"Whatevs." She said and the door swung upon.

"Okay…"

"Y'all jus' gotta walk right into the lobby, pass the salon, turn right. Walk up th' stairs that got gold on em', not silver. Then you gotta follow the gold path by the spa, an' sit in the lounge. It'll say 'Gold Lounge' in gold words up top. Buh-bye Amy Caugh-hill."

"Cahill." Amy muttered under her breath. What type of person has multiple lounges, who-knows-how-many spas, golden staircases, and hidden voice operators? Bill Gates and the Kabras. Thinking of Natalie's estate, Amy wondered how large Ian's was. It's probably larger than this one. He must get billions from his branch whereas Natalie may only get a few billion or something…

Finally finding her way through the never-ending maze of corridors and stairs of which, many were gold, Amy made it to the 'Gold Lounge' with exactly ten minutes to spare.

Amy allowed herself to wander to the bookshelves that lined the seashell white walls. Picking up a tattered copy of _Romeo and Juliet,_ she strolled back to her lounge chair, reading the faded words.

_For never was a story of more woe. Than this of Juliet and her Romeo._

Amy thought over that line. It was her story, her love life. Always. It probably always would. Unless…

"Amy?" Said someone in a silky, British accent.

Amy looked up at Natalie Kabra.

"You came! How delightful it is to see you again, Amy!" Natalie said brightly. "Come on in! We have some very important matters to discuss."

Amy followed Natalie into a solid white room with very, very light purple curtains.

"Amy,"

"Natalie,"

"I called you here today so that we could talk about…. Ian."

Amy nodded nervously.

"You see, I have tried to help him find someone to… replace you so to speak, " Natalie said urgently. ", but they have all been unsuccessful. Such as Victoria, the woman he recently broke up with. But now, we have a problem,"

"We?" Amy said. " What do I have to do with this?"

"Amy." Natalie stressed.

"Natalie."

"I can't believe I have to be the one to tell you this."

"Tell me what?"

" That Ian is in love with you!"

Amy thought about it for a moment. Ian loved… her? It didn't seem possible.

"No he isn't. You're lying. I'll believe a Kabra when pigs fly."

"No, Amy. It's you who's lying." Natalie said in a soft tone that Amy didn't know Natalie was capable of speaking.

Amy said nothing. It made no sense to her.

"Amy? We need to talk about this problem." Natalie said. Why couldn't Amy see it was entirely true? Sheesh. Some people made Natalie's work so hard. "My mother and father? The intend on forcing Ian to marry someone."

"Who?" Amy whispered.

"This horrible witch named Charlotte. Ian absolutely detests her. But Amy, if Charlotte finds out that Ian loves you and not her, she will kill you." Natalie said. " Another thing, a man named Teddy, he likes anyone who doesn't like Ian. Therefore he is absolutely in love with you."

"Teddy… who?" Amy said nervously. If this was that same Teddy, things could get very bad.

"Teddy Hastings. He is a–" Natalie began.

"Lucian, 5'11, 210 pounds, 32 years old." Amy said sprouting facts about a former high school friend. Amy remembered the day she had watched Teddy kill someone in cold blood. That had destroyed their friendship and gotten him thrown into Juvenile.

"How much do you know about him?"

Amy told her how he had killed that poor boy in the snow. How Amy had watched him do the entire thing. How Teddy had expected her to still be his friend.

"I had no clue he had done any of that." Natalie said, her brown eyes wide with shock.

"What do you want me to do?" Amy whispered.

"I need you to give my brother another chance."

"No."

"Amy, Ian regrets everything he ever did to you and–"

"So why doesn't he tell me?" Amy said.

"Because he doesn't want to hurt you again."

"Well he did, and so did you. You don't seem like you regret what you did!"

"Amy, I do. I think it was entirely ruthless and,"

"Right."

", it ruined any thoughts you currently have of Ian."

"And you."

"Can we leave me out of this? Please Amy, please. Give Ian one more chance."

Amy said nothing.

"At least dance with him."

"Natalie, he– dance? What are you talking about?"

"The ball at Ian's place, of which you will go to."

"No. I will not give Ian another chance." Amy said, even though she truly wanted to.

"Do you want proof?" Natalie said, a little stressed. " How about, in Russia? When he called you 'love'. In Australia when he refused to help my mum through you to the sharks? Or when–"

"Alright!" Amy yelled.

Natalie raised her perfectly arched eyebrows. "Hmm…?"

"I'll try to give him another chance…" Amy whispered.

Natalie smiled. "Thank you, Amy. It means a lot. You'll know that one day." She said getting up.

* * *

Ian Kabra wandered through the halls of a Lucian headquarter. There had been a recent sighting of a Madrigal. This had not been done for ages. Pondering this, Ian quickly emailed his sister the news.

N–

Madrigal sightings. Keep on the lookout.

I

Ian knew that the letter he sent Natalie was basically an excuse to try and get Amy off his mind. He glanced at his iPhone. The idea in his head was insane, but being the Kabra that he was, he tried it.

_Ring. Ring. Ring._

"Hello?"

"Ah, Amy. It's Ian, love. How are you?" He purred.

"Um.. I-I-ian? Oh, um… hi? I'm g-g-good…" She said letting her voice trail off. "N-not to be rude o-or anything, b-but, how did you g-g-get my number?"

"That's wonderful, Amy. Very nice to hear. Have you eaten recently?"

"N-n-no. Why?"

"Oh, I just wanted to know if you would eat dinner with me." Ian mentally slapped himself. That was horrible.

"Okay, Ian. Um, where do you want to meet?" Amy said.

_Did she just say yes? _"How about I pick you up at five? Where do I need to meet you?"

After giving him the address, Amy hung up, leaving Ian in shock. He had just done two things he didn't think possible. He had asked her successfully out, and he had gotten away with calling her 'love'.

* * *

_Ding dong._

Opening the door, Amy found Ian Kabra dressed in a long sleeved white shirt that made him look like an angel.

"Are you ready, love?" He asked holding out his hand.

"Yes." Again with the 'love', Amy thought.

Hesitantly, Amy took Ian's absurdly soft hand. _Remember what Natalie said,_ Amy told herself.

Driving in a black Ferrari at eighty miles per hour, they zoomed down the dark curvy road, which was much too fast for Amy to feel comfortable in.

"Um… Ian? Do you mind… slowing down a b-bit?"

"Hmm? Oh yes. Of course." Ian said, slowing down to sixty miles per hour.

After about fifteen minutes, they arrived at a five star Italian restaurant. Naturally.

* * *

So I finally updated!!!! Horray!!!!!!!!!! Review people!!!!! I have awesome ideas!!!!! Btw, van other people update THEIR stories. Nothing is being updated : (


	14. Dinner

Ian tenderly held Amy's hand as he led her through the crowd of finely dressed people. Women in red satin dresses and handsome men in tailored black suits. Couples danced on a tiled floor. The lights were dimmed just right. It was perfect.

"Table for two, please." Ian said to an unnaturally blonde waitress.

"'Kay." She said, eyes only for Ian. The waitress walked stiffly through the wealthy people, as if in some sort of a trance. Ian had to force himself not to roll his eyes, it wasn't like it was _his _fault he was perfect. It wasn't _his _fault he had luxurious black hair and dazzling amber eyes. _Stop it, _he scolded himself. _Don't make Amy think you are a conceited person. _Amy, he reminded himself. He glanced down at her. He felt a rush of joy that she had actually agreed to do this. He was happy, no doubt about that, blissful really, but he was rather confused too. He found it very hard to believe she would do this without someone forcing her to do so. _No matter, at least she is here, with you. _Looking at Amy again, he noticed her clothing for the first time. She wore a casually lavender dress and silver ballet flats. For some people, she might have seemed underdressed, but Ian thought she looked beautiful.

"Uhh... here's your table, sir... and um, ma'am..." The waitress said strangely.

"Thank you." Ian said seductively.

"Mmhmm..." She said. "You sever will be right out..." Ian watched her go coldly. How come every single female on the planet thought he was, oh so perfect, except for the one person he loved? It didn't seem fair at all. He side glanced at Amy who was now starring at an old photo of two people at wedding ceremony.

"Amy, would you care to sit down?" Ian said smoothly.

"Hmm? What? Ooh right." Amy said in a fluster. _How sweet,_ Ian thought to himself, _she always got so cute when she was confused. _

After a few minutes of silence, a somewhat hideous waiter came to their table.

"My name is Kevin. Can I take your order?" He demanded. Ian glared at the grey haired waiter. He decided he would sue him after his date with Amy.

"Umm... Not yet, sir. If you could come back in five minutes... that would be perfect?" Amy spoke up quietly, as if asking a question.

"Sure, sure miss." He said, trotting off with a limp.

"Ian..." She asked hesitantly.

"Yes, Amy?" Ian asked softly. He wanted her to feel comfortable with him.

"C-can I j-just get spaghetti and m-meatballs?"

He smiled. Was that really all she wanted to ask him? "Of course, love."

"Thank you, Ian." Amy whispered. "So... what are you getting?"

"Probably the _Filet Mignon with Chianti Sauce."_

Amy blinked. "Can't that give you borne illness if the meat is undercooked?"

"Well, that's why I won't get the meat undercooked, will I?" He scolded her teasingly. Although a smile desperately wanted to escape his lips, he restrained himself.

"Umm... right. You do that." She nodded.

"Can I take your order this time?" The annoying waiter asked them. He wanted to give this waiter, _Kevin_, a piece of his mind.

Ian took a deep breath.

"Ian, shh." Amy whispered. "We'll get a..._Filet Mignon with Chianti Sauce, _that is _not_ underdone," She said with a teasing smile," and spaghetti bolognese."

"The meat in that sauce had better _not _be underdone." Ian added.

"Right." Amy said starring at Ian, Ian starring back at Amy.

"Ookay... I'll do that... Anything else?" He said nervously.

"No, that will be good, thank you." Ian said dramatically.

"Yeah... I'll go do that... yeah... okay..." He staggered off, still limping.

Ian and Amy watched the awkward man go. They side glanced at each other, as if telepathically agreeing that he was _very_ strange.

"Well... he's different, don't you think?" Amy asked Ian.

"Oh, most definitely. Why was he limping do you suppose?"

"I'll bet he got shot escaping a jewelry shop at one o'clock in the morning last night."

Ian chuckled, "No, he obviously fell of a horse and landed on his front side. That explains his limp _and _his mental problems."

Amy laughed. "Sure. My explanation makes much more sense if you ask me." She said looking at the menu _Kevin _had forgotten to take.

"Well... maybe he was burring someone he murdered with a shovel and he accidentally hit himself in the leg! That must be what happened."

"Okay... so what do we have?" Amy asked. " A waiter who robbed a jewelry shop, escaped on horse back, hit his head, and while trying to burry some dead person, he hits his leg with a shovel."

"I find that very easy to believe, actually."

Amy laughed again. "Alright. You believe whatever you like." she said, "I'll believe what I want to believe."

"Of course. It says so, right in your very own constitution. Freedom of speech."

"Rasp-p"

"Excuse me?"

"Rasp-p"

"What is this 'rasp-p?'"

"Freedom of" religion, assemble, speech, petition, and press."

"Oh. That's what you were talking about."

She nodded. "So... what's your... umm... favorite color?"

"Excuse me? Okay... how about red." Ian responded.

"Naturally. I prefer blues and greens and whites." She listed.

"Very nice. Greens. Like the color of your eyes."

She blushed. "Yeah, Grace used to say my eye color was 'green like jade.'"

"She was right."

"That's nice." Amy said

"What is?" He asked.

"Oh. Nothing. I think... maybe it will come back to me..." She said in a trance. "Nope. Nothing."

Ian smiled at her.

_ It's a little bit funny this feeling inside_

_ I'm not one of those who can easily hide_

_ I don't have much money but boy if I did_

_ I'd buy a big house where we both could live_

The restaurant's radio started up again with Elton John's _Your Song_.

"Care to dance?" Ian asked in his silky British voice.

"Alright..." Amy said slowly.

Ian and Amy walked gracefully to the white tiled floor, just in time to dance to the next verse of the song.

_ If I was a sculptor, but then again, no_

_ Or a man who makes potions in a travelling show_

_ I know it's not much but it's the best I can do_

_ My gift is my song and this one's for you_

Holding Amy's waist, Ian felt a rush of adrenaline, the same rush he had felt all those years ago in Korea, just as their lips connected.

_ And you can tell everybody this is your song_

_ It may be quite simple but now that it's done_

_ I hope you don't mind_

_ I hope you don't mind that I put down in words_

_ How wonderful life is while you're in the world_

"I didn't k-know y-you could dance." Amy stuttered. _What a pity, _Ian thought to himself, _she was doing so well just a moment ago._

"I took dance classes when I was... oh let's see... probably when I was twelve or thirteen. My mum insisted on it."

"Oh..." Amy said. Ian remembered when Isabel had tried to throw Amy to the sharks... and then she'd tried to burn their house down... when she threw spiders and a taipan down a forty foot shaft to kill her and her brother... and when Isabel had tried to cut Dan's head of... and–

"That's very interesting." She said, interrupting his train of thought.

_ I sat on the roof and kicked off the moss_

_ Well a few of the verses well they've got me quite cross_

_ But the sun's been quite kind while I wrote this song_

_ It's for people like you that keep it turned on_

"What is?" He asked. Surely he didn't _just_ develop short-term memory loss?

"That your mother forced you to take dance..."

"Oh right. She said it would be excellent for sneaking into Janus strongholds."

Amy giggled. "Like anyone would mistake _you _for being a Janus."

"I know." Ian replied, "That's exactly what I thought."

_ So excuse me forgetting but these things I do_

_ You see I've forgotten if they're green or they're blue_

_ Anyway the thing is what I really mean_

_ Yours are the sweetest eyes I've ever seen _

"Hmm... I've always liked this song." Amy said dreamily.

"Elton John, correct?"

"Yes, Ian. This is Elton John."

"You say that like I should know it." Ian said.

"Well you should." Amy said matter-of-factly.

_ And you can tell everybody this is your song_

_ It may be quite simple but now that it's done_

_ I hope you don't mind_

_ I hope you don't mind that I put down in words_

_ How wonderful life is while you're in the world_

"And why should I?" Ian asked softly.

"Because Elton John is one of the most poetic music-writers there has ever been."

"Is 'music-writers' even a real word?" Ian said teasingly.

"I don't know. I haven't studied the dictionary to full extent yet."

"Is that so? Well, I don't believe Elton John is one of the best 'music-writers' in the entire history of the world."

"Who is then?" Amy demanded.

"Mozart. Bach. Stravinsky. Beethoven. The works. Oh, and I believe the word you were searching for is 'composer'."

_ I hope you don't mind_

_ I hope you don't mind that I put down in words_

_ How wonderful life is while you're in the world_

"Well, thank you for the dance." Amy said. She glanced over to their table. "Hmm... I think our robber-murderer-horseback rider-waiter is awfully confused on why we aren't at our table."

"Oh my. We must go aid _Kevin. _Do you agree?" Ian asked.

"Mhm. He needs some serious help." She said as they walked over to _Kevin. _

"Hello, _Kevin,_" Ian said, putting emphasis on the ugly man's name.

"Yeah... I was just wondering were you two were." It said. In Ian's mind, this _Kevin _was nothing more than an annoying _thing_.

"Thank you, _Kevin" _Amy said shyly. _Kevin _nodded and stalked off, limping.

"His limp is bugging me." Amy said through a mouthful of pasta.

"It most certainly is." Ian said, cutting his well done meant with a sharp knife.

"That meat had better not be underdone." Amy said sternly.

Ian smiled down at her. "Don't worry, love. It's most definitely not underdone. How many times had we reminded _Kevin _that?"

Amy rolled her eyes. "It must of been _around _five or six times."

"Exactly." Ian murmured.

~~~~~~ 30 minutes later~~~~~~

"Thank you, dinner was great, Ian." Amy said quietly.

"Thank you for coming."

Amy smiled. " You're welcome."

"Goodnight, Amy." Ian said, kissing her forehead.

"'Night , Ian" Amy said dazedly.

~~~~~~Car~~~~~~

In the car ride home Ian felt extremely happy. He had called her love, _twice, _and he had kissed her, on her forehead, without her spraying pepper-spray in his eyes. He must have been the luckiest man in the world.

He sure as heck felt like it.

* * *

Well? What do you think? I decided to start writing again! : ) I'm so sorry I didn't write sooner!!! Flames are totally excepted. : )


End file.
